The 96the Hunger Games
by toonius48
Summary: Het is alsof alles tegen zit wanneer je bij toeval wordt gekozen. Maar als je zelf de keuze maakt. Ben je dan gek of niet. Zeker als je in de arena keuzes moet gaan maken. De keuze is niet zo moeilijk of je gaat naar links of naar rechts maar een van de twee kanten loopt het dood. Kies maar!
1. Een goed idee zoek je niet dat krijg je.

**Marcus Bergh (44) hoofdspelmaker **

Ik zit in mijn werkkamer. Ik ben hier al drie dagen bezig met het ontwerpen van de arena voor de 96ste Hunger Games. De buitenste rand van de arena is al af. Het spectaculairste moet ik echter nog verzinnen het midden. Waar de hoorn des overvloeds zich bevind. Alleen heb ik nog geen flauw idee wat ik daar ga plaatsen. Al drie dagen zit ik hier zonder te slapen te werken aan mijn arena. Het moet zo spectaculair zijn dat president snow mij tot vaste hoofdspelmaker maakt. Het moet morgenavond af. Maar ik zou nu beter wat gaan slapen. Er wordt op de deur geklopt. Mijn zus deed de deur open. Ze had versgemaakte salade met zich mee. Ze zag dat ik moe was maar zei niets. Want ze weet dat ze mij niet mag storen. Ze zette de salade op mijn bureau en liep de kamer uit. Ze draaide zich nog even om en zei dat george wou dat ik nog eens een verhaaltje kwam vertellen voor hij ging slapen. Het was alweer een week geleden dat ik nog eens iets had voorgelezen uit het boek met Griekse en Romeinse mythes. Hij is daar nu eenmaal door geobsedeerd. En ik had hem gisteren belooft het vandaag te doen. Dus ik stond op en liep naar mijn zus toe. Het zal je goed doen even wat afleiding zei ze. Ik liep naar de slaapkamer van George. Ik deed de deur rustig open en liep naar binnen. George zat met zijn armen gekruist op bed. Je had beloofd een verhaaltje te vertellen zei hij. Al goed welke wil je horen.

Die van Theseus en Ariadne of die van het paard van troje. Doe maar met de Minotaurus. Ik deed het boek open en begon te lezen. Ooit woonde er op kreta een koning genaamd Minos. Die door de goden vervloekt was hij had als zoon de Minotaurus. Het was een monster met een menselijk lichaam en een stieren hoofd. het monster woonde in een labyrint gecreëerd door Daidalus een Grieks architect. Ik las het verhaal verder uit. Tegen het einde lag George mijn 8 jarige zoon lekker te slapen. Ik ging terug naar mijn kantoor en at mijn salade op. De stress van de voorbije 3 dagen was van mijn schouders gevallen. Met het verhaal van de Minotaurus nog in mijn hoofd ging ik terug aan het werk. En daar was het dan mijn geniale plan. Allemaal te danken aan mijn zoon zijn keuze voor Theseus en Ariadne.


	2. Denken en weten is niet hetzelfde

_**District 1**_

**Luna Marme (17)**

Het is donker buiten. Het is 6 uur op de klok. Ik sluip de trap af en neem wat brood. Dat steek ik in een rugzak met nog wat water samen. Dan loop ik naar buiten. Ik passeer bij de slager koop nog wat vlees. Daarna loop ik richting het bos. We mogen daar eigenlijk niet komen maar ik doe het toch. Ik loop langs het hek en vind het gat onder het hek. Ik kruip er onder door. Ik loop het bos verder in. Ik hou alles in de gaten of er een aanwijzing is dat er iets mis is. Dan kom ik aan de grote eik ik klim er in. Ik weet dat er langs boven een gat in de boom is gemaakt waar ik mijn boog in verstop. Eigenlijk heeft mijn vader het gemaakt. Mijn vader heeft me leren boog schieten. Hij leerde me ook de kunstje van het jagen zoals strikken opzetten, vuur maken en villen. Ik neem mijn boog en 1 van de 3 pijlenkokers. Ik hoor takken kraken aan mijn linker kant. Ik draai me geluidloos om en zie een prachtig hert staan. Ik leg een pijl aan en schiet. Ik raak het dier net boven zijn voorste poot hij is opslag dood. Daar ligt zijn hart namelijk. Ik leg het hert op mijn schouder en loop verder het bos in. Ik kom bij een klein dorpje. Daar leg ik het hert neer. Het kleine dorpje zijn eerder een paar huizen bij elkaar mijn vader heeft het gemaakt. Hij bouwde deze 7 huisjes voor hem en zijn vrienden. Hij heeft in district 1 zijn dood in seine gezet en is hier komen wonen samen met 9 anderen. Ik ga er af en toe heen om mijn vader te zien. Dit zal misschien de laatste keer zijn want ik ga mee doen aan de honger spelen. Dag Luna hoor ik mijn vader van ver roepen. Ik sprint naar hem toe. Hij vindt het maar niks dat ik mee ga doen aan de honger spelen. Maar ik ga heb ik besloten. Ik heb en hert mee gebracht. Mijn vader is altijd heel blij als ik kom. Laat maar eens zien dat hert. Zo een mooi prachtig hert heb ik nog niet vaak gezien daar zal veel vlees aan zitten. Ik hoor iemand fluiten achter mij en hij roept. Zo iets kan alleen de beste jager van het dorp vangen. Ik en mijn vader villen samen het dier en we gaan met tien aan tafel zitten. Een man maakt een vuur en begint het vlees te grillen en roosteren. Papa het is toch niet slim om hier een vuur te maken dan komen de vredesbewakers. Ja maar hier zit een bende goeie jagers er zijn er al die geprobeerd ons op te pakken. Maar die zijn nu dood we hebben de wapens van de vredesbewakers zelfs nog. Het coolste stuk is een tezer het is eigenlijk een ring maar als je het draagt gaat er elektriciteit en als iemand het dan aanraakt krijgt hij een schok. Mag ik hem hebben jazeker. Na het eten het is nu etenstijd brood met hert gebraad. Na het eten mag ik dan nu de ring hebben ja kom maar mee hij loopt naar het achterste gebouw en neemt een sleutel. We lopen naar een boom aan de zijkant van de weg maakt hem open en haalt er de ring uit. Ik wist niet dat er een geheime kluis was. Maar ik moet nu gaan pak mijn boog op en loop terug richting de holle boom ik hoor mijn vader me nog veel succes wensen. Ik zie de boom in de verte ik neem mijn boog al van mijn rug en mijn pijlenkoker ook. Ik steek ze vlug weg en sprint naar huis want de boete gaat bijna beginnen.

**Oscar Joosens (16)**

Het is ochtend ik ben een goed getrainde jongen. Ik ben vaardig met zwaard, bijl, knots, messen en speer. Ik train al vanaf mijn 6 jaar elke namiddag voor de honger spelen in de voor middag deed ik school en in de namiddag train ik. Van daag is het een les wiskunde. Ik moet vele oefeningen maken als ik ze af heb mag ik weg ik heb het niet zo moeilijk met wiskunde dus ik ben rap klaar. Het is nog maar elf uur dus ik ga maar naar de trainingszaal ik neem een speer en begin wat te gooien. Wanneer er plots een leraar naar me toe komt en vraagt of ik ga mee doen aan de loop wedstrijd deze namiddag. Ik zeg ja. Om 13 uur aan de loop piste. Kom niet te laat of je kan niet mee doen. Het is een jaarlijkse gewoonte hier om een loop wedstrijd te houden voor de spelen. Ik denk dat dat een goede gelegenheid is om te zien of ik snel genoeg ben om morgen kans te maken. Ik ga mijn speren oprapen en zet ze terug. Ik wandel naar huis om te eten. Mijn broer is ook al thuis mijn broer won 2 jaar geleden de honger spelen. Ik wil net als hem ook winnen. Ik vertel hem over de loopwedstrijd. Hij zegt dat het eens gevaarlijk kan zijn. Dat er wel mensen zullen zijn die je gaan proberen uit te schakelen. Om 13 uur ga ik naar de loop piste. Ik knoop mijn schoenen goed vast en zet me klaar voor de start de ander jongens beginnen ook al te drummen. En dan klinkt het start schot. Ik sprint vooruit ik kom als een van de eerste uit de massa. Ik heb maar 2 volgers ik loop zo hard ik kan. Als er nog maar een iemand achter me zit. Ga ik trager lopen. We lopen samen bijna heel het parcour. Maar dan versnelt hij ik loop hem achter na en haal hem in. Ik sprint door met hem op de hielen het laatste stuk is in het bos. De jongen kijkt rond om te zien of er niemand is. En plots uit het niets slide hij mij omver ik val keihard op mijn knie maar ik sta op en loop door. Daar door forceer ik mijn knie. Ik eindig uiteindelijk toch 2de. Maar mijn knie doet veel pijn ik besef dat mijn broer gelijk heeft. Het was om me uit te schakelen maar ik geef niet op. Ik wandel naar huis. Daar wacht mijn vader me op hij vraagt wat er gebeurt is. Ik vertel hem het verhaal terwijl hij mijn knie verzorgd.

**Luna Marme (17)**

Ik kijk op de klok en zie dat ik nog 12 minuten heb. Ik neem een snelle douche. Ik loop naar mijn zus haar kamer. Daar klop ik op de deur. Ze is helemaal mooi gemaakt het is haar laatste keer dat ze in de vakken gaat staan. Ik heb een mooie glimmende maar goeie broek om te lopen aangetrokken. Ik wil namelijk de snelste zijn. Voor de rest een wit topje onder mijn lievelingsblouse. Een mooie blauwe. Ik kijk nogmaals op de klok we hebben nog twee minuten om ons in te schrijven. Kom op zus we gaan. Aan de inschrijf balie kom ik een goeie vriendin tegen. Ik vraag of ze me wilt helpen om de mensen in het 16 jarige vak tegen houden. Ze stemt er mee in. Vraagt ze mij of ik er klaar voor ben. Nog voor ik kan antwoorden antwoord die oude zaag achter de balie met een schorre stem: iedereen die denkt dat hij er klaar voor is haalt het einde van de honger spelen niet. We draaien ons om om door te lopen. Die madam roept nog naar ons hoogmoed komt voor de val. We gaan in de vakken staan de speech van de begeleider is net voorbij. Hij loopt naar de bak met meisjes namen. Ik kijk naar mijn zus en mijn vriendin of ze klaar zijn. Want zodra de naam is voor gelezen mogen we lopen. De begeleider neemt een papiertje. Frutselt er volgen mij minsten 3 minuten mee alvorens het te openen. Dan komt de naam en gaat het heel snel. HELENA MARME zonder te weten dat het mijn zus haar naam was begin ik te sprinten. De begeleider neemt mijn hand vast en vraagt mijn naam. Nu ik hier sta krijg ik toch de kriebels. Ik antwoord snel Luna Marme. Plots antwoord hij aha de zus van de getrokkenen. Dan pas komt het bij mij binnen wie er getrokken was. Ik krijg plots echt een klap in mijn gezicht. Ik denk zo hard aan haar dat de begeleider al met de jongens bezig is.

**Oscar Joosens (16)**

s' Ochtends vroeg sta ik op ik weet dat het om 10 uur boete is. Ik loop naar de bakker om te zien hoe het met mijn been gaat. Ik zie hem onder weg naar de bakker in een steegje alleen zitten. Hij die mijn been zeer gedaan heeft. Hij ziet me op hem afkomen. Ik zie dat hij twijfelt of hij me aan kan. Een Joosens. Ik zie dat hij van plan is de benen te nemen. Zonder dat ik het door had zij ik luid op. Jammer he dat dit een doodlopen steegje is. Hij staat al op voor die laatste drie meter die ik nog van hem vandaan ben. Als truc doe ik plots een versnelling nog voor hij het door heeft heb ik hem te grazen. Ik duw hem met zijn knie tegen de grond. En trek zij been uit de kom. Om nog enig zins lief te zijn doe ik zijn been weer in de kom ik weet dat hij straks toch niet meer kan lopen. Ik zeg veel te luid pech had je mij gisteren niet moeten tackelen. Daarna roep ik super luid ga rot jog! Ik sprint verder naar de baker koop mijn pistolets. Onder weg terug zie ik Luna weer vertrekken. Ik weet dat haar vader in het bos woont. We zijn nog redelijk goed bevriend. Thuis aangekomen vertel ik wat er deze ochtend is gebeurt aan mijn vader. Samen met mijn vader bekijk ik nog eens de bloedbaden van de voorbije 3 jaar. Dan gaan we ons klaar maken ik trek een hemt aan. Een maat te grote short. Zodat ik voldoende beweegruimte heb. We zijn vroeg op tijd dus kan ik de beste plaats nemen er staat nog maar 1 iemand in ons het vak voor de 16 jarig. Ik ken hem het is een vriend van die stommerik. Een halfuur later word de meisjes naam afgeroepen. Ik schrik het is de zus van Luna. Ik zie Luna zonder verstand richting het podium sprinten. Ze is eerste zie ik. Ik zie het misschien niet goed maar volgen mij was ze geshockt. Dan loopt hij al naar de bak met jongens namen hij roept de naam af. Ik zie die vriend in de opening staan. Sprint er heen maar heb al een grote achter stand. Ik sla die jongen tegen zijn slaap hij zakt in een. Ik sprint naar het podium maar zie die stommerik al op de trap staan. Maar dan zakt hij plots door zijn been. Ik zie dat zijn been uit de kom is. Aangekomen bij de trappen duw ik hem van de trap en sprint naar boven. De begeleider vraagt mijn naam. Oscar Joosens antwoord ik. We worden al naar binnen begeleid. Als hij nog zegt laten de kansen immers in je voordeel zijn.

**Luna Marme (17)**

Deze kamer is vies en guur. Het is een vierkante kamer. Met daarin 1 stoel. Er is ook maar 1 deur en er zijn geen ramen. Mijn zus komt binnen ze is aan het wenen. Ze zegt: je kansen zijn bijna helemaal verpest door 1 briefje. Wat zal het capitool wel niet schrijven. ''Luna het meisje dat in de plaats kwam van haar oudere zus. Hoe schattig." Denk er toch niet aan. Misschien krijg ik daardoor wel meer sponsors. Trouwens ik heb nog een speciale ring mee. Het is de ring waarmee onze oma ooit zelf de honger spelen heeft gewonnen. Zo heb je ook een district aandenken zei mijn zus. Daarna moest haar zus vertrekken.

**Oscar Joosens (16)**

Ik weet dat mijn ouders niet gaan komen. Ze laten mij met rust zodat ik me kan concentreren op wat komen gaat. Mijn broer zie ik straks wel hij is monitor van district 1. Van het ander meisje van mijn district weet ik eigenlijk niet zoveel. Haar vader is een paar jaar geleden gestorven. Dat weet ik nog wel. En ik denk dat ze goed met een boog overweg kan. Ik zag haar soms trainen ze mist geen pijl. Ik hoop dat ze zich zou willen aansluiten bij de beroep. Ik schrik wanneer een vredesbewaker opeens de deur open doet. hij zegt dat het tijd is om te gaan.

**_bedankt voor het lezen van mijn 2de hoofdstuk ik hoop dat ik tenminste tegen volgende week woensdag het volgende deel kan publiceren hier nog even een overzicht van de tributen:_**

**District 1**

**Luna Marme (17)**

**Oscar Joosens (16)**


	3. Waarheden zijn gevaarlijk

het heeft misschien een beetje een andere lay-out gekregen omdat het dan mooier eruit ziet. bedankt en dan is hier de boete van district 2

district 2

_Een jonge man zit verliefd door het raam te kijken naar hoe het buurmeisje de bloemen water geeft._

**Harast Genechten (18)**

het is alsof ze volmaakt is. mijn toekomstige vrouw is de planten aan het water geven zodat ze niet zouden uitdrogen door de droogte. het heeft hier al een eeuwigheid niet meer geregend. Zit je haar nu alweer door het raam te begluren. je zou beter nog wat gaan trainen voor de hunger games. het is je laatste kans dit jaar. Mijn vader vind dat ik naar die rot spelen moet gaan. alleen ik heb besloten niet te gaan ik zou het misschien niet overleven en dat zou ik jakkie niet aankunnen doen. maar anderzijds durf ik het mijn vader niet te vertellen. dus loop ik weg bij het raam en trek mijn training pak aan. vervolgens loop ik naar buiten. om te gaan trainen.

maar waar de training zaal naar rechts is loop ik naar links. ik ga richting de kleine rivier. daar ga ik rustig in het gras liggen aan de oever. De zon schijnt hard. ik haal mijn schets boekje tevoorschijn en begin Jakkie te tekenen. na een uur en half tekenen is het af ik sta op en loop naar huis.

het is al laat in de namiddag als ik bijna thuis ben. ik blijf even voor het huis van Jakkie ik ga net aan bellen wanneer ik me bedenk en ik toch door loop. over een half uur begint de barbecue. die is voor onze straat om te vieren dat het morgen weer boetes zijn voor de spelen. ik vind iedereen hier een bende gekken maar wat heb ik te zeggen. ik loop naar boven. trek mijn hemt en jeans broek aan. en loop naar de badkamer om nog even mijn haar te doen. maar die zit op slot dat is weer typisch met drie zussen de badkamer is altijd in gebruik. ik doe mijn haar dan maar op de tast. ga mijn vader helpen met de tenten op te zetten op straat. het paviljoen voor het eten staat al recht. een half uurtje later is alles in gereedheid gebracht. en kan de barbecue beginnen.

mijn vader zegt dat ik moet helpen met het uitscheppen van het eten. ik had liever naar Jakkie gegaan maar ik luister toch naar mijn vader. eerst de rest van de mensen dan pas ik zelf. dat heb ik altijd van mijn moeder moeten horen. het is jammer dat ze gestorven is maar ik heb Jakkie nu anders was ik er nooit overheen geraakt de dood van mijn moeder. ze is gestorven aan een erge ziekte. bij de geboorte van mijn jongste zus.

een uur later heeft iedereen zowat eten en kan ik zelf gaan eten. ik neem een goed gebakken brochette en wat groentjes en ga aan de tafel zitten bij Jakkie. ze ziet er weer eens prachtig uit in haar oranje jurk. ze heeft het over de hunger games. als ik erbij kom zitten vraagt ze of ik mij morgen ga aanbieden als tribuut. ik leg haar uit wat ik van de hunger games vind. ik kan aan haar gezicht zien dat ze het niet leuk vind dat ik ze laf ben. dan verteld ze dat haar broer van 16 dit jaar wilt mee doen. Hij is niet zo snel en sterk als mij maar minstens even slim. Ik gun het hem.

Ik heb nog een afspraak met de vriendin van mijn zus zegt Jakkie op eens. De vriendin van mijn zus die 2 jaar geleden heeft meegedaan aan de Hunger Games. Vervolgens staat ze op en loopt ze weg. Ik ga nog wat eten halen zeg ik en ik loop ook weg. Maar in de plaats van naar het eet paviljoen te lopen sluip ik achter haar aan. Ze loopt richting het einde van de straat. En dan richting de winnaars wijk. Ze kijkt op haar zakhorloge. En begint vervolgens te rennen. Ik loop haar zo snel als ik kan achterna. Ze slaat links af. Ik loop die straat in. Ik bots tegen iemand op en we vallen allebij. Ik zie dat het de hoofdvredebewaker van het district is. Hij vraagt waar ik zolaat nog naartoe ga. Ik vertel hem gewoon dat ik nog een rondje wou lopen voor ik ging slapen. Niks belangrijks dus. Ik zeg hem dat ik nu echt moet door lopen anders kom ik niet op tijd thuis terug aan. En dan kan ik niet meer binnen. Ondertussen ben ik Jakkie kwijt ik loop dan maar rustig verder richting de winnaars wijk.

Ik sluip rustig verder langs alle grootte gebouwen in deze wijk. Voor elke winnaar 1 en geloof mij dat zijn er veel. Ik voel mij hier niet echt op mijn gemak alsof ik hier niet thuis hoor. Maar ik loop door want in de verte hoor ik stemmen. elk huis ziet er anders uit de meeste zijn gemaakt uit witte marmeren stenen. Met rode daken maar het mooiste huis is er 1 met as zwarte muren en een wit dak. Met een mooie verzorgde tuin. Ik loop langs het pad verder tot op de hoek van de straat. Het is ondertussen al flink donker geworden. Ik loop de hoek om en zie verderop op het pad 2 schimmen staan. Ik kan moeilijk op maken wie de ene is maar de andere is duidelijk Jakkie. Als ik nog dichterbij sluip zie ik dat ze te dicht bij elkaar staan dan normaal is. Ik voel me opeens misselijk worden. Het is alsof ik ga flauwvallen. Ik draai me om en loop zo hard weg als ik kan. Het maakt me niet meer uit of ze me horen. Ik loop zo snel als ik kan naar huis.

Thuis ga ik direct naar mijn kamer. Zonder nog iets te zeggen kruip ik in mijn bed. Alleen kan ik de slaap niet vatten. De beelden spoken door mijn hoofd. Met wie zou ze liever zijn als met mij. 1 ding is zeker het is een winnaar. Ik zal winnen om te bewijzen dat ik beter ben als haar minnaar. Ik ga de Hunger games winnen voor haar.

District 2

_Ze hangt samen met haar clubje volgers wat rond in het training center. Totdat er een slungelige jongen op het groepje afloopt. Recht op Leticia af niet eens op haar wat een schande._

**Melande Gimord (16)**

Ik zie die slungelige jongen op ons afkomen. Onder weg struikelt hij bijna 3 keer. Wat doet hij hier zelfs in het training centrum. Die jongen kan waarschijnlijk nog niet eens een zwaard oppakken. Moet je die slungel daar zien. Iemand een idee wat hij hier doet. Hij is dicht genoeg om mij te verstaan wanneer ik tegen hem roep hé man weet jij wel waar je bent. Hij stopt direct met wandelen. En ik zie dat hij zit te bedenken wat hij vergeten is. Je bent dus wel in het training centrum voor tributen. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat jij een tribuut bent. Roep ik.

Plotseling staat Leticia op. Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent roept ze dat is dus wel mijn lief. Dat, jouw lief laat me niet lachen Leticia. Als dat je lief is maak je het uit of je verlaat de groep. Die sukkel kan nog niet eens rechtop blijven staan. Wel dan ben ik gedwongen de groep te verlaten want ik ga het echt niet uitmaken voor jou. Doei, daarna draaide ze zich om en loopt weg. Ze zegt tegen hem nog dat hij haar moet volgen. En samen lopen ze hand in hand weg. Argh, zo vuil liefde. Jammer dat dit Leticia moest overkomen. Haar zullen we niet gauw meer terugzien denk ik.

Later die dag al laat op de avond kom ik thuis binnen gelopen. Woedend op iedereen en alles. Wie denkt ze dat ze is zomaar de groep verlaten. Ik dacht het niet ik ga haar eens flink terug pakken. Haar vader is mentor in de spelen. Als hij weg is, is ze alleen thuis. Dat mijn bevelen niet worden opgevolgd daar krijg ik het van. Ik vertel mijn ouders dat het een rotdag is vandaag en dat ik nog wat ga lopen. Mijn vader is anders nogal ongerust als ik te lang weg blijf. Ik doe nog snel een trui aan en loop naar de deur. Maar net te traag mijn vader vraagt of er misschien iets is gebeurt. Ik zeg dat er niets bijzonder is gebeurt niks waar hij zich zorgen om moet maken. Daarna draai ik me om en verdwijn in de donkerte van de nacht.

Ik begin te lopen en al snel voel ik mijn lichaam ontspannen. Ik begin te denken aan morgen aan wie ik moet vragen om te vrijwillig te gaan in plaats van mij nu Leticia er niet meer is. Al snel begin ik me zorgen te maken: Wat als ik morgen getrokken word, Wat als er niemand vrijwillig gaat. Ik ga nog wat harder lopen om mijn zorgen te vergeten. Maar ik blijf er aan denken. Gelukkig zit ik maar 5 keer in de bol de kans is nihil dat ik eruit ga komen. Ik besefte dat ik me dus nergens zorgen om hoef te maken. Ik stop even met lopen om op adem te komen en om te stretchen. In de verte hoor ik muziek. Ik weet dat het komt van die feesten die soms plaatsvinden ter gelegenheid van de Hunger Games morgen. De geur van lekker gebraden vlees komt mijn neus binnen. Opslag krijg ik terug honger dus ik besluit verder te lopen. Na nog een half uurtje te joggen stop ik om nog even op adem te komen voordat ik aan het laatste stuk naar huis begin. Dan zie ik opeens een goede bekende door de straat lopen. Opeens schiet er een angstaanjagende gedachte door mijn hoofd.

District 2

_Hij is vroeg waker geworden deze ochtend en zit al meer dan een uur vooruit te staren. Met de gedachte in zijn hoofd dat hij de Hunger Games moet winnen maar hoe. Tot dat de deur openvliegt._

**Harast Genechten (18)**

De deur vliegt met een smak open. Opstaan slaapk... roept mijn zus maar ze stopt met praten wanneer ze ziet dat ik gehuild heb. Mijn oudste zus komt naast me op bed zitten ze is ondertussen al 20 jaar. Wat is er? Vraagt ze. Maar ik kan geen woord uitspreken. Het is alsof mijn mond dicht gelijmd is vannacht. Mijn gedachten dwalen weer af naar straks. De jaarlijkse boete. Moet ik het doen straks of zal ik het niet kunnen? Wat ga je vrijwillig meedoen waarom nu weer? Je doet het niet zomaar dat weet ik ook wel. Ik had niet eens doorgehad dat ik het luidop had gezegd. Broer komaan het is je laatste jaar daarna ben je er vanaf doe dat nou toch niet. Kleed je om en kom naar beneden dan maak ik iets te eten klaar. Daarna draait ze zich om en loopt de kamer uit.

Niet veel later zit ik beneden aan tafel met wat droog brood en een eitje dat mijn zus heeft klaar gemaakt. Zeg alstublieft niet dat je al besloten hebt te gaan zegt mijn zus. Ik weet dat ik zal gaan maar ik durf het niet te zeggen. Want dan heb ik misschien wel ruzie met mijn zus op wat misschien wel mijn laatste dag hier kan zijn. Maar ze gaat me toch niet van gedachte veranderen. Je hoeft niet naar pa te luisteren ga toch gewoon niet hij zal het wel snel vergeten. Het was noch niet in mij opgekomen dat pa dit zo graag wou. Dat maakt mijn keuze weer een stuk moeilijker. Gaan en bewijzen dat ik haar verdien maar mijn pa gelijk geven over wel of niet gaan. Of niet gaan en tonen dat ik laf ben maar mijn vader tegenwerken. Ik denk dat mijn eer meer waard is dan gelijk hebben tegenover mijn vader. Ik ga van tafel om me klaar te maken voor de boete.

Een uurtje later loop ik alleen richting het plein waar de boete gaat plaats vinden. Op eens komt Jakkie naast me lopen. Mijn broer vertelde mij dat je gisteren ook bent weg gegaan nadat ik vertrokken was. Waar was je naartoe? Ik hoor haar wel maar ik negeer haar gewoon misschien gaat ze wel weg. Ik heb echt geen zin in een gesprek met haar. Al zeker niet na wat er gisteren is gebeurt. Woohoo ik heb het tegen jou hoor Harast zie je hier soms nog iemand anders rondlopen. Verwacht je dat ik tegen een verrader ga praten misschien. Zou jij dat doen? Wat waar heb je het over? Ik snap er niks van. Hou je maar niet van den domme ik weet toch alles al. Mijn enige vraag is nog wie? En waarom? Maar jij bent... Och laat ook maar je gaat toch niks nuttigs zeggen. Na deze woorden loop ik weg. En ga in de rij staan om me aan te melden voor de boete. Na vijf minuten is het al aan mij. Voor ze de vraag kan stellen zeg ik mijn naam en mijn leeftijd en loop door naar mijn vak.

De begeleider van ons district is volgens de maatstaven van het Capitool nog redelijk normaal. Hij heeft kort ravenzwart haar, groene ogen en een gouden ring door 1 van zijn oren. Hij draagt een zwart pak dat bij zijn haar past en bruine laarzen. Het pak staat hem wel. Hij begint met praten en het wordt stil. Welkom allemaal bij de 96ste Hunger Games. Laten we beginnen met het filmpje van de oorlog. Ik wou dat ze dat filmpje nou eens zouden aanpassen dan zou het misschien niet elk jaar zo saai zijn. Nadat het filmpje is afgelopen gaat hij verder. Dames en Heren dit jaar is onze monitor James Wiefields. En hij gaat dit jaar ook de naamkaartjes trekken. Hij loopt naar de bak met meisjes namen. Hij treuzelt niet zo lang en neemt er direct een uit. Die steekt hij in zijn rechterhand en met zijn linkerhand neemt hij een tweede en steekt die in zijn andere hand. Vervolgens loopt hij naar de micro en vraagt aan onze begeleider welk hand hij wil zodat hij alsnog de keuze heeft. Zonder lang te twijfelen kiest hij rechts. James geeft hem de inhoud van zijn rechterhand en loopt weer naar achteren. De begeleider draait zich terug naar ons en begint te spreken.

Het meisje van district 2 is...

District 2

_Een meisje zit door het raam naar buiten te kijken om te kunnen zien of hij eraan komt maar ze ziet jammer genoeg iemand anders. Die ze momenteel liever niet zou willen zien._

**Leticia Wiefields (16)**

Ik zie haar gedesoriënteerd in de straat staan kijken. Zich afvragen waar ze is. Dan bemerkt ze dat ze in onze straat staat en verdwijnt de gedesoriënteerde blik in haar ogen. Ik zie een lach op haar gezicht tevoorschijn komen. Het is niet zomaar een lach het is de meest gruwelijke lach die ik ooit gezien heb. Alsof een moordenaar boven zijn prooi hangt om hem af te maken maar dan nog tien keer zo erg. En ik word stilaan bang dat ze mij komt pesten. Ze loopt richting de straat tegenover diegene waar ze uit is gekomen. Bij die straat aangekomen draait ze zich om. Ze loopt nog een paar stappen in de andere richting en blijft dan staan. Ik schrik want ik zie dat ze deze kant komt uit gelopen. Als ze hier is kan Johannes niet meer komen. Want dan krijg ik weer problemen met Melande en dat wil ik niet.

Ze staat bijna bij de deur. Binnen nu en een minuut gaat ze aanbellen en zal mijn vader haar binnen laten. Ik ben hier niet veilig want ik weet dat ze altijd een gewoon mes bij heeft en misschien ook nog een werpmes aan haar riem. In mijn ooghoek zie ik Johannes de hoek van de straat om komen. Ik loop zo snel als ik kan naar beneden. Ik gris onderweg naar beneden twee dolken zo groot als mijn onderarm van de muur. Het zijn aandenkens aan mijn vader zijn overwinning hij heeft namelijk met zo'n dolken de laatste tribuut uitgemoord. Bij de deur aangekomen steek ik eerst de dolken in mijn achterzakken. Pas als ik zeker ben dat ze niet te zien zijn vanwaar zij staat doe ik de deur open. Ze begint direct te zagen hoelang doe jij erover om gewoon de deur te openen zeg. Ik vraag me af wat ik het beste kan doen haar binnenlaten of haar wegsturen. Als ik haar zou binnenlaten zou hij ook aanbellen en zou ze hem zien. En als ik haar wegstuur zal ze hem zeker zien. Ik zal de confrontatie niet uit de weg gaan dus beter zo snel mogelijk. Wat doe je hier vraag ik dus maar snel. Maar ze heeft al gezien dat ik twijfelde en ik zie dat er een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnt. Is er iets vraagt ze. Je was je toch niet aan het amuseren met je vriendje? Mag ik binnenkomen? Nee, wat denk je nu zelf. Heb je soms iets te verbergen? Vervolgens duwt ze de deur verder open en stapt naar binnen. Ik ben geen lid meer van je groep dus je hebt het recht niet zomaar mijn huis binnen te komen. Dit is namelijk een gewapende overval. Ik weet dat je die messen op zak hebt. En dan ben ik berijd mij te beschermen. Ik heb trouwens van ter voren een vredesbewaker laten komen. Dus nu hoepel op. Behalve als je hem wilt zien dan zit hij in de living. En als je Johannes zoekt die is hier niet. Die komt af. Haha ten eerste er is helemaal geen vredesbewaker. En ten tweede ik ben helemaal niet bang voor je vriendje! Die gozer is nog niet eens in staat op zijn eigen benen te staan. En eigenlijk kwam ik de spullen van de club halen. De badges, de kleren, de messen... . Die krijg je terug ik zal ze snel even gaan halen. Kom maar binnen in de hal. Maar geen stap verder. Ik liep de gang in en deed de deur van de gang op slot zodat ze niet meer weg kon. Daarna liep ik naar boven naar mijn kamer om de kleding en de badges op te halen. Ik propte het allemaal in een rugzak van de club en liep naar beneden. De messen kon ik niet meer dragen. Ik deed de deur van het slot. Gooide de spullen voor haar op de grond en liep weer naar boven. Boven haalde ik de drie werpmessen uit de set en stak er even zware stukken steen voor in de plaats. En liep weer naar beneden. Beneden aangekomen was ze verdwenen. Voor de zekerheid liep ik terug naar boven waar ik de drie werpmessen van op mijn bureau meenam. Ik stak er twee tussen mijn riem en de laatste hield ik in mijn hand zo sloop ik door het huis. Eerst door de living maar daar was ze niet daarna richting de keuken. Ik passeerde de gang en zag de deur naar de training ruimte en spa open staan. Ik sloop naar de deur toe. Het kon natuurlijk ook altijd nog zijn dat het mijn vader was die in de training zaal was. Maar daar twijfelde ik aan. Ik kroop op handen en voeten door de deur zodat ik niet zichtbaar was voor wie er binnen was want dan kwam ik achter de stapel dozen terecht die daar door mij expres zo waren gezet. Ik keek de zaal rond en daar stond ze. In de hoek van de zaal zat ze wat met een zwaard tegen mijn oefenpop te slaan. Nu is ze te ver gegaan. Ze stond op en liep naar de keuken daar drukte ze op de nood knop. Over een paar minuten zouden de vrede bewakers hier zijn. Ze liet de deur naar buiten op een kier staan en legde een briefje op de tafel met daarop geschreven dat ze in de kelder moeten zijn. Ze liep terug naar de kelder met het mesje in haar hand. En de dolk in haar andere hand. Ze ging terug achter de dozen zitten. Ze besloot de confrontatie aan te gaan. Ah hier ben je. Had ik je niet gezegd in de hal te blijven. Rot wijf. Denk je nou echt dat ik naar jou zou luisteren en dat ik zou staan wachten terwijl die stomme vriend van jou. Eraan komt. Ik hief mijn arm en gooide. Niet met de bedoeling zware schade aan te richten. Het mes vloog rakelings langs haar linkerbeen. Er was een oppervlakkige snee in haar been net onder de knie. In een flits van een seconde trok ze haar werpmes en nog een seconde later zat het in mijn rechter schouder. Ik kromp in elkaar van de pijn en liet mijn tweede werpmes vallen. Ze kwam met geheven zwaard op me af gelopen. Ik raapte snel de dolk op die ik had laten vallen toen ik gewond raakte. Ik klemde de dolk in mijn linkerhand. Ze sprong plotseling boven op mij met haar zwaard in de aanslag. Nog een paar laatste woorden Leticia riep ze. Ja ik zal misschien hier sterven op deze plaats maar het moment is nog niet gekomen. Na deze woorden stak ik mijn dolk diep in de rechter dij van Melande. Ze krijste het uit en in die zelfde beweging rolde ik vanonder Melande en stond ik op met mijn dolk in de aanslag. Ze was snel hersteld, ze hijste zich zelf op. Toen ze rechtstond haalde ze uit. Maar ik ontweek behendig boven hoorde ik de deur openslaan en ik hoorde voetstappen op de overloop. Nog laatste woorden Melande vroeg ik. Met haar scheve grijns zei ze: heb ik niet, alleen laatste daden vervolgens stak ze met haar zwaard recht naar voren. Het zwaard boorde zich diep in mijn buik en op hetzelfde moment zag ik drie vredesbewakers binnen komen rennen. 1 stortte zich direct op Melande de andere stonden met hun elektronische geweren in de aanslag. Daarna werd alles zwart.

District 2

_Ze lag nu al een tijdje wakker door twee dingen het eerste was. Dat ze zich afvroeg wat haar straf zou worden. Het tweede waren de beelden van de dode Leticia die door haar hoofd spookte._

**Melande Gimord (16)**

Het was ongeveer rond een uur of 4 dat ik in slaap viel. Nog geen drie uur later werd ik alweer wakker doodop liep ik naar de badkamer. Ik stapte onder de douche en bleef daar een half uur staan. Daarna kleedde ik me aan en ging ontbijten. Het was vandaag immers de boete maar daar hoefde ik me geen zorgen om te maken. Iemand van mijn groepje zou wel vrijwilligen als het moest. Met die gedachte kroop ze terug in bed. Toen ik terug beneden was rond negen uur. Stonden overal rugzakken van de club. Op een ervan lag een kaartje Melande wij vonden het niet kunnen wat er gisteren is gebeurt en hebben daarom met zen allen besloten dat de club niet meer bestaat. En dat jij voor ons dus ook niet meer bestaat. Veel plezier nog in je eentje. Direct spoken de beelden van Leticia weer door mijn hoofd zouden ze weten wat er gebeurt is. Met die gedachte liep ze naar het plein voor de boete.

Bij de boeteplaats aangekomen loop ik direct naar mijn vak. Ik ben voor het eerst zenuwachtig voor een boete wat als ik getrokken word er is niemand die zal vrijwilligen overal om me heen zie ik meisjes die ooit mijn vriendinnen waren. Maar mij nu staal hard negeerden. Gelukkig zijn de meisjes altijd eerst aan de beurt. Als ik al getrokken word zal het snel gebeuren. Het hele drama gebeuren van de Hunger games begon zoals gewoonlijk met de video de voorstelling van de begeleider en de monitor. De monitor! Het was James Wiefields de vader van Luna. Hoe kon het ook weer. Maar dat was nog niet het ergste hij ging ook nog trekken. Hij liep naar de bak met meisjes namen en neemt er twee uit steekt in elk hand 1 kaartje. En loopt naar onze bewaker hij trekt er 1 en begint met de wel bekende zin.

De meisjes tribute van dit jaar is...

Melande Gimord

De woorden drongen redelijk snel tot me door. Ik ben getrokken. Ik? Hoe IK? Dat kan nu toch niet. Ik recht mijn rug en loop naar het podium. Tijdens mijn tocht naar het podium zie ik allemaal meisjes van mijn voormalige groep lachen. Ik kan de woorden die ze zouden zeggen zo horen. Jammer toch ik had district 2 wel een betere kans willen geven maar ten koste van haar. Nah. Of vrijwilligen geen denken aan zij is het beste wat we hebben. Nu is het zeker dit jaar gaan we zeker niet winnen. Aangekomen bij het podium pakt de begeleider mijn hand. Zo dames en heren dit is onze vrouwelijke tribute. Nu over naar de mannelijke. Dit is voor wat er gisteren is gebeurt zowizo. Mijn straf is de hunger games, want ze hebben niet eens gevraagd voor vrijwilligers. Ondertussen heeft James twee nieuwe briefjes genomen en staat hij bij de begeleider. Die kiest voor de rechtse. James geeft hem die aan en hij vouwt het open. Hij staat op het moment mijn mede kandidaat af te roepen. Hij doet er zoals gewoonlijk weer eens een oneindigheid over om een dom briefje open te doen. Ondertussen hoor ik hem zeggen de jongens kandidaat voor district twee van dit jaar die getrokken is, is...

Gilladen Emapa

Een sterk gespierde jongen uit het achterste vak komt naar voren gelopen. Het moet een jongen van 18 zijn aangezien hij in het achterste vak stond. Ach wat jammer voor hem het was zijn laatste jaar en dan toch nog sterven in de hunger games. Ondertussen is de jongen bij het podium en vraagt de begeleider of er vrijwilligers zijn voor de plaats van Gilladen Emapa in te nemen. In de buurt van het 17de en 18de vak word er hevig gevochten voor de plaats in de hunger games. Een 17 jarige jongen is uit de massa geraakt en spurt naar het podium. Maar dan springt er een grote gespierde jongen uit het vak van de 18 jarigen over de balustrade en spurt achter hem aan. Hij is sneller omdat hij langere benen heeft ze komen beiden op top snelheid op de trap af de 17 jarige op kop met de 18 jarige op een meter erachter de 17 jarige spurt richting de trap maar de 18 jarige blijft staan. In een fractie van een seconde neemt hij een beslissing hij gaat niet voor de trap. Hij neemt een aanloop en springt op het podium. Wat een hoge sprong het podium moet wel een meter twintig zijn of zo deze jongen is snel en behendig dit zou wel eens een goeie bondgenoot voor mij kunnen zijn. Maar op het einde zal ik hem uitschakelen en winnen. De 17 jarige word teleurgesteld terug gestuurd. Wat is je naam jongen. Mijn naam is Harast Genechten. Wat een pracht van een spurt was dat naar het podium. Waarom wou je zo graag mee doen? Met een stem alsof hij net geen eens een inspanning heeft gedaan antwoord hij heel kalm omdat ik de beste kandidaat ben die district 2 zal hebben. Een betere zullen ze dit jaar niet vinden. Vol vertrouwen zegt hij dat. Oke dan mogen jullie door de deur achter mijn naar binnen gaan en elk wachten in de kamer die voor jullie bestemd is. Totdat jullie familie en vrienden afscheid komen nemen.

District 2

_de jongen die daarnet nog heel kalm was en vol vertrouwen op het podium stond staat nu te ijsberen in het kleine kamertje wachtende totdat zijn familie binnen komt om hem te feliciteren of te verafschuwen. Maar dat is niet waarover hij zich zorgen maakt hij maakt zich zorgen wat hij gaat zeggen als het meisje van zijn dromen voor hem staat._

**Harast Genechten (18)**

Ik zit hier nu al een tijdje te wachten op mijn bezoek waar blijven ze nou. Mijn pa zou hier direct moeten zijn geweest want hij zou me kei graag geluk wensen hij zou blij zijn maar waar is hij dan nu? Opeens word er zachtjes op de deur geklopt en Jackie doet de deur open. Ze wandelt koeltjes naar binnen. Alsof er niks is gebeurt. Dan begint ze te praten "Harast waarom doe je je dit aan, Waarom doe je mij dit aan. Ben je helemaal gek geworden?" ze zag er echt kwaad uit alsof ik geen redenen had om kwaad te zijn. "De vraag zou eerder zij waarom doe jij mij dit Jackie waarom zeg je dat je van me houd maar ga je achter mijn rug met een andere in de winnaars wijk. Waarom moest ik dat zelf uitvinden in plaats van dat jij mij het gewoon vertelde dat het uit was." "Wat ben je gisteren gevolgd? Harast eerlijk" haha ze heeft het eindelijk door dat ik niet zo dom ben als ik eruit zie. "Wat heb je gezien Harast, wat!" haha Jackie maak je geen zorgen ik zal dit winnen en bewijzen dat ik je waardig ben dan kan je met een echte winnaar trouwen" "Harast je snapt het niet wat ik gisteren in de winnaars wijk ging doen was puur voor de familie ik moest bij een vriend van mijn moeder medicijnen gaan halen voor mijn vader. Maar dat moest geheim blijven want niemand mag weten dat onze vader ziek is." wow deze informatie is totaal nieuw voor mij dus ik ga meedoen aan de spelen om mij te bewijzen zonder dat dat nodig is. Ach wat heb ik gedaan dit word mijn dood. Opeens gaat de deur opnieuw open en komt mijn vader binnenstormen en mijn zussen erachter. "Harast je bent een held je hebt het gedurfd je gaat meedoen onze familie vertegenwoordigen. Je gaat de laatste wens van je moeder volbrengen een winnaars familie worden en ik weet da je het kan, doe het voor je moeder." "Rustig vader ik zal niet opgeven als iemand me neerslaat sta ik terug op en sla hem neer." Jackie heeft ondertussen rustig de kamer verlaten. Mijn jongste zus is aan het wenen. "hé lila ik kom terug geloof mij ik ga een van de best getrainde daar zijn en ik zou ze allemaal doden gewoon om jou terug te zien. Hier lila neem dit horloge als aandenken. Tot ik terug kom." dat doet me eraan denken zegt mijn vader ik heb een kettinkje dat je moeder voor je had laten maken voordat ze stierf. Het is je districts aandenken." mijn vader gaf me een zilver kettinkje met een zilveren mini speer eraan. Het was mooi en het voelde koel aan rondom mijn nek. Het voelde goed om iets te hebben wat mijn moeder voor me had gemaakt. Het was zo lang geleden sinds ik nog eens iets had dat met mijn moeder te maken heeft. ik mis haar nog elke dag maar er is gewoon niks aan te doen. De bel gaat af ik geef mijn zussen een dikke knuffel en mijn vader nijpt mij bijna dood met zijn ijzeren greep. Daarna verdwijnen ze door de deur. En bestaat er een kans dat ik ze nooit meer terug zie.

District 2

_Een meisje zit met haar ogen dicht op een stoel in de hoek van de kamer. Ze zit duidelijk nog te beseffen wat er zo net allemaal gebeurt is. De tijd tikt rustig voort en dan gaat de deur open._

**Melande Gimord (16)**

Mijn ogen hou ik gesloten ook al weet ik direct dat het mijn vader is die binnen komt dat hoor ik gewoon aan de manier waarop hij de deur sluit. Hij is alleen want de deur is maar kort open geweest niet lang genoeg om twee mensen binnen te laten. "Waar zijn de anderen?" "die konden niet komen" antwoordde mijn vader. "wat heb je uitgestoken dat je hier zit Mela. Het kan toch niet dat jij getrokken word ten eerste al en ten tweede dat niemand zich vrijwilligt is de eerste keer in twintig jaar" Vader doe geen moeite het is nu eenmaal zo ik ga en kom nooit meer terug want de vader van Leticia gaat me helpen. Die zal kwaad zijn omdat ik zijn dochter gisteren uit de groep had gezet. Kan je mijn broer vertellen dat Ziva nu de leidster van de groep is en dat ze alle spullen bij me thuis kunnen komen ophalen als ze willen." "ja dat zal ik hem vertellen doe je best Mela jij kan dit je hebt die ring nog bij je? Je aandenken?" "Jaja vader die heb ik, kan je me nu misschien alleen laten ik heb nog even tijd nodig om na te denken. Mijn vader staat op geeft me nog een zoen op het voorhoofd en vertrekt. "vader vergeet niet de ander de laatste groeten te doen van mij." Na deze woorden verliet mijn vader de kamer en kon ik nadenken. Ik was al zeker dat dit de wraak was van James voor zijn dochter en ik neem het hem ook niet echt kwalijk het was gisteren echt zwaar uit de hand gelopen. Opeens ging de deur weer open. Leticia kwam door de deur naar binnen gewandeld ik schrok me rot wat Leticia. "Hoe... " "jij monster hoe kon je je beste vriendin vermoorden. je verdient de dood straf de arena is een te milde straf" "JE BENT EEN MONSTER HOOR JE MIJ EEN MONSTER!" De bel ging en in een flits was Leticia verdwenen de deur was zelfs niet open gegaan. Maar de woorden zaten nog vast in mijn hoofd monster. Ik was zeker dat ze dood was maar hoe kon het dan dat ze hier net stond of was dat enkel een verbeelding van mijn hersenen. Ik word stilaan gek. Een vredebewaker kwam binnen om me naar buiten te loodsen naar de train waarmee we naar het Capitool zouden rijden.

**Dit is hoofdstuk 3 we hebben zonet kennis gemaakt met twee nieuwe kandidaten voor de 96ste Hunger games hieronder nog even een overzicht van de tot nu toe verkozen tributen.**

**District 1 **

**Luna Marme (17)**

**Oscar Joossens (16)**

**District 2**

**Melande Gimord (16)**

**Harast Genechten (18)**

**Zo dit zijn de tributen tot nu toe. Laat maar weten welke je favoriet is tot nu toe. Als je goed hebt ge keken is het je misschien opgevallen dat elk hoofdstuk langer word dat zal ook zo zijn voor hoofdstuk 4 van district 3. Dat komt omdat ik het leuk vindt om te schrijven en omdat ik superveel ideeën heb.**

**Ik hoop zo snel mogelijk hoofdstuk 4 af te hebben. Ik doe mijn best en bedankt voor het lezen en dan zie ik je weer in hoofdstuk 4 bij de boete van district 3**


End file.
